narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Watchers - A Fanon Roleplay: Part 1
Naruto finally brought Sasuke back to hsi senses and brought him back to Konoha. With Madara Uchiha and Pein dead, it looked like things were starting to settle down in the shinobi world. Tsunade had stepped down as Hokage, and Naruto took up the position, finally fulfilling his dream of becoming Hokage. Chuunin Exam Announcements A shinobi of Konoha stood at the top of the stands, standing tall before the seats of the Kage leaders. He spoke in a loud, powerful voice that reverberated in the stands of countless spectators. The Chuunin Exam Third Phase tournament was preparing for the final match, and it looked to be epic: Yoshi Uzumaki, son and fist born child of the Hokage, versus Kaname Uchiha, daughter and fourth born child to the Uchiha Clan. Both fighting for the position of Chuunin in the final match of the tournament. "Before we begin the final match, I offer you one last chance to place your bets!" announced the host. Enter Tuari It was outside this stadium that we find the young female bounty hunter Tuari Fire. "But I bought a ticket!" The girl exclaimed, holding out the ticket in her hand. "I'm sorry miss, but the matches have already begun. You missed your chance to get in. Come back next time Konoha hosts the Chuunin Exams." "This isn't fair!" "Life isn't fair, miss. Now be on your way, before I call security." Fuming, the bounty hunter retreated to a nearby bench, contemplating her next move. Category:Fanon Story Category:Role-Play A Demon Among Men "Hurry up!" A group of smugglers started to load shipments of illegal powders onto a ship. Everything was going fine, but one of their suboordinates was late. Suddenly, the late thug approached his comrades, followed by someone who had apparently taken him hostage, Echo Uchiha. "Hey kid! Let go of him!" Cried one of the thugs. Echo's face made no expression, he merely ran his fingers through his hair, popped a muscle in his neck, and drew his sword, the Soul Eater. In an instant Echo's blade ripped through the front of his captive's chest, and his soul bled from his mouth, entering the tip of Echo's blade. The rest of the thugs rushed him, a foolish mistake. About thirty seconds later, Echo had loaded their corpses onto their boat, untied in from the pier, and kicked it out to sea. He then began walking down the pier, in deep thought. "I'm surprised someone like me hasn't had any action in a while." Out of nowhere, a voice was heard. "Echo Uchiha, you are needed in a past time, come..." His body was inveloped in a vortex that spiraled to the sky. his body was thrown toawrds the heavens at a rapid pace, and in mere seconds, all was calm again... Uchiha Rivals! Both Seireitou Uchiha and Luke Uchiha were in the stand of the Chunin Exams, watching the match. "YAA! HIT...HIM...HAAAARDER!!!" shouted an ecstatic Luke, not really sure which fighter he was yelling at. Seireitou hit him over the head; "Pipe down moron, we're in public." said Seireitou as he withdrew his fist. A bump grew on Luke's head, "What the heck was that for?!" he yelled. However, Seireitou ignored him and continued to watch the fight and ,after tending to his wounds, so did Luke. Infiltration Tuari glanced around for any sign of onlookers. Finding herself to be unwatched, she dashed over to the bushes by the edge of the stadium. If she set this up, she could do this... First the bounty hunter backed away, getting, putting some distance between her and the wall. When she was satisfied with the distance, she took off running, making a beeline straight for the wall. When she met the wall, she stepped onto it and ran straight up. With her momentum, she was running up a yard or two, but when she felt her momentum running out, she attempted to channel chakra to her feet for the wall-walking Jutsu. However, she always failed at the most basic Ninja skill at the Namigakure academy, so the suction didn't last long. Just as the chakra in her feet wore off, she stabbed her wooden sword hard into the wall. Now hanging by her wooden blade, she swung around on it like a veritcal pole and jumped up higher, pulled her wooden blade from the wall as well. Unfortunately, it still wasn't enough, and she stopped in midair and began to fall just as she was about to reach the top of the stadium wall! She was so close... She just needed something to grab onto and pull her up... Watching the Fight Seireitou Hyuga was standing in the Hokage box, represtenting Otogakure in the Chunin exams. "Man, these kids are quite the fighters, huh naruto?" said seireitou "Yeah, they remind me when i was a genin goin' for the exam" said naruto laughing "Yeah.... but you never passed" seireitou said as Naruto gave him an angry face. To The Past In the present time, Echo fell from the sky, landing gracefully outside of a large stadium. He looked behind him to see a woman and her daughter staring at him strangely. "Mommy, that boy fell from the sky!" "I know dear! The woman grabbed her child and ran. Echo shrugged off his dizziness and looked around. He knew this place all too well, the arena for the Chunin Exam finals. It looked so serene before it had been destroyed in his time. He looked over to see someone in the distance, attempting to clear the stadium wall. A hobo maybe? Echo went to investigate... Help for Tuari Luke got bored of watching the match and went to the top wall with some of the ANBU. He went for a spot with little ANBU around and began to watch from above when he notice someone trying to scale the stadium. He used Striking Shadow Snakes to fire snakes out of his sleeves to catch the woman.... Crashing into Echo Tuari reached for Luke, but was startled when a snake shot out of his sleeve. In her surprise, she failed to grab it, an ended up falling back to the ground... right on top of a strange young man with spiky black hair. Hobo or not Hobo or not Echo felt surprise with a powerful dash of pain enter his spine. Once again gravity had defeated him. He crawled out from under the girl and limply rose to his feet. "Nice landing." He beckoned her with his hand to help her up. Uchiha Seireitou Seireitou Uchiha joined Luke in watching the events unfold beneath the stadium. He leaped off and landed beside Echo and Tuari. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked calmly. Buddy Tuari silently fumed, but reluctantly took Echo's hand and allowed him to pull her up. "I didn't need you breakin' my fall. I could've stuck that landing just fine." She turned to gaze to the top of the stadium. "Almost made it though. Damn, shouldn't've gotten here so late. Had a ticket and everything. Bloody guard." Done with her rambling, she gave Echo a look over. "And who the hell are you supposed to be, buddy?" To Kill or Not to Kill Oh great, thought Echo, he almost reached for his blade, only to notice someone else standing there. No, killing two people wiould make too big of a commotion', his apathetic complection gave none of his homicidal thoughts away. "Yes, pretty much hell." He looked over at the other ninja, "And you are?" Seireitou's "ability" Seireitou Uchiha felt Echo's killing intent and activated his Sharingan. "''I don't know who this guy thinks he is, but one wrong move and he'll be dead before he hits the floor.", Seireitou was calm however, there was no need to fear for the moment. Eye to Eye The other ninja apparently felt Echo's emotions for he had activated a Sharingan. Well he already knew two things:This punk was an Uchiha, and mere thoughts had him tense already. Echo took a deep breath, held his eyes shut for a brief moment, then opened them, revealing a horrifying set of green Sharingan eyes, Demon Sharingan to be exact. Even in broad daylight, a green light shone to the heavens. "Nice Sharingan." Echo spoke unmeaningfully. Eye to Eye pt 2 Seireitou Uchiha smiled, "Heh and you too." he said giving a confident grin. The Eye Within Hmm...He had eye contact, but should he strike this guy down in broad daylight? No, not in front of the girl. He turned to her. "Assuming you want in the stadium, I can help, I really don't have anything to do." Perk The girl perked. "Yeah? How can you help, buddy? Ya got a way in?" she asked him. Her disbelief was evident in her voice and posture. Simple "It's really not that complicated. We just need to get rid of the ANBU, but, as much as I'd like to kill them, we can't. Listen, I'll just disable them with a Genjutsu." Echo walked slowly to the front of the stadium, in front of the guard. "What do you want?" The guard asked frustratedly. Echo didn't respond, he merely looked him in the eye and the guard fell over. "There you go." Luke appears Luke showed up beside Seireitou Uchiha. "Hey big mouth! Stop acting...LIKE YOUR FREAKIN FATHER!!" Luke shouted. Seireitou's eye twitched and he hit Luke over the head, "Shut your trap looser." Seireitou said with a comical face. Luke looked Echo over, "He kinda looks like me." Commotion As seireitou watched thr matches, he heard some fighting outside of the area. "Yo naruto, ill be right back" he said as he flashed out of there. He noticed Echo and Luke were fighting, and he also saw Seireitou Uchiha over there, and he flashed over next to him. "Yo kid, whats goin' on between those two?" asked Seireitou Hyuga Commotion pt 2 "Seireitou-sensei!", Seireitou Uchiha gasped. "Ah nothing, Luke was trying to help this here lady and this Uchiha Demon, showed up and she fell on him." Luke glanced over for a second the re-entered the stadium. It works "Well... I suppose that works, buddy." Tuari concluded upon seeing the downed ANBU. "You comin' in, too?" ?! Where were all of these people coming from?! He had been there five minutes and he had met a sailor mouthed iceclimber, an insecure kickboxer, a timid boyscout, and Seireitou to top it off. He needed to find out why he was in the past, but for now he would just enjoy the fight. "Sure." The Fight...again Luke only complained to Seireitou Uchiha as they watched the match. "Would you sit still for five minutes!?" Seireitou shouted. Luke shut up and watched the match. It was boring to him. The Archer Then an arrow with a rope hit the top of the entrance of the Chunin Exam Stadium. Then Kokuangyo Tengu used the rope to pull herself up. "Yeah! I'm finally here and this gonna be exciting! *groan* Dammit, how many people are coming here. He ran at Kokuangyo and kicked her off the rope. "Yo man, buy a ticket if you wanna get in!" seireitou said. Well "Tengu Mode! Tenjutsu: Warp Jump! Juinsei: Drain Seal!" said Kokuangyo as she warped behind Seireitou and started to launch a seal at Seireitou. *sigh* "Ah, oh well" said seireitou. He summoned his Hollow Mask for a second and his massive scarlet chakra blew the attack away and proceded to strike Kokuangyo Questions Why was Echo here? It had to be pretty important, I mean there are already some awesome ninja in this timeline, so if he was needed, something terrible was about to happen. He heard a strange noise on the upper level and went to investigate. Seireitou and some pixie girl were fighting, and he thought he should inform Seireitou of his suspicions. "Hurry up, there's something important you need to know Hyuga." Suspecions "Yo, whats up" asked seireitou as he took off his Hollow Mask. The Suspicion "You probably already know I'm from a different point in time than you. Well I was doing what I do best, killing, and strangely, a voice a came from nowhere and said I was needed in the past. Considering the skill level of the ninja in this time, it's strange that I would be needed. So I'm guessing that something big is about to go down." For a moment, Echo's wall of apathy disappeared, showing concern on his face. Uh-huh "Uh-huh, well, i dont know anything about that but..... *he looked behind him and throws a kunai, hitting someone as they fell out of the shadows*.... i wonder who that is" said seireitou Ominous Clouds Seireitou Uchiha sat seemed to be focused on the match, however he sensed something...ominous approaching. He tried to hide his concern from Luke however when he looked over, Luke had his Sharingan activated and was looking back at him. "Yep, this really is Ryun Uchiha's son." thought Seireitou. Seireitou leaped onto the wall with Luke and watched the whole field, something was about to happen... Preparation "Whatever, something's about to go down." Echo didn't care if anyone believed him, all he needed was power, and he already had plenty of that. He was going to destroy whatever was coming and make it wish it had died sooner. His original plan was to rally some fighters to ensure that the enemy would be taken down. But, it looked as if he might have to go solo. Deep in thought, he wondered if the girl he had met before could be of any help. Preparation pt 2 Seireitou Uchiha and Luke went over to Echo. "Hey do you...feel that?" Seireitou Uchiha asked Echo staring at the sky. "I thinks something is about to happen." he told Echo. Preparation pt 3 Seireitou Hyuga reached Seireitou Uchiha, Luke and Echo. "Yo kids, whats goin' down here?" seireitou asked them as he looked around. Preparation pt 4 "Something is coming." said Luke staring at the sky. Seireitou Uchiha said nothing just watched the sky. Preparation pt 5 Echo's apathy was fading. "Yes." He told the duo and the already aware Seireitou about his strange arrival, and how he came from a dark future. "Now that you know that, I think we should prepare, but quietly, we don't want to cause an uproar. Considering we don't know what we're up against, this is going to be difficult. It might just be up to us. Keep in mind, what or whoever we are up against, they are watching." Preparation pt 6 "There's someone there" thought Seireitou Hyuga as his Hollow Mask and used a powerful KatonGetsuga at the tree, blowing away someone there that was watching them. "THERE, THERE'S SOMEONE RIGHT THERE!" yelled seireitou in a deep hollow tone. Preparation pt 7 Luke deactivated his Sharingan and his fingers, "Shadow Clone Technique" he yelled. He separated into three clones. "Lets do some reconnaissance." Premonition At the Ichiraku Ramen shop, Genkuyagero Fuma was just leaving. As he wandered the streets, he stopped as his left Iragan eye turned pitch-black showing he was conversing with the Dark Chakra. '' 'What do you want!?' '' Genkuyagero said to it angrily '' 'Do you sense it, Fuma?' '' The Dark Chakra said back "Something bad is going to happen,' '' '' 'Yeah I sense it,' '' Genkuyagero told it '' 'We should prepare for the worst,' '' The Dark Chakra said '' 'We?,' Genkuyagero said in disbelief 'What? We friends now or something?' '' '' 'No way, Fuma!' it exclaimed as it returned to being dormant. "What is about to unfold?" Genkuyagero asked himself as he looked up at the sky. Premonition pt 2 Genku was continuing his way home when he heard something. He looked in the direction of the noise with his Iragan activated, but saw nothing. '' 'I'm being followed' '' Genku thought to himself '' 'Guess I'll wait for them to reveal themselves. Better keep my guard up ' Mysterious Ninja Seireitou Hyuga ran around and found a mysterious ninja standing there, in a black cloak, wearing a hood. "Who the hell are you!?" said seireitou drawing his KyuubiTaishou "A fighter, then your a target" said the person "What the hell are you talking about!!" said seireitou. Reconnaissance "Alright then, let's move out." Echo circled the entire stadium in fifteen seconds, only because he had to check every row and corner. Nothing could be found. Reconnaissance pt. 2 Luke and his clones spread out yet nothing could be found. Not even Seireitou Uchiha could find anything. Reconnaissance pt. 3 Echo stopped, this was going nowhere. He found Luke and Seireitou Uchiha. "I suppose you two didn't find anything either. I say we wait and observe, and when they make their move, we attack." Echo went to the pinnacle of the stadium, ever focused. Arrival The crowd gazed on expectantly. As expected, the fight between Yoshi Uzumaki and Kaname Uchiha was intense. One could feel the animosity between them as they battled, like two forces of power coliding and grinding against each other, screeching in pain and yearning for dominance over the other. As both combatants stood on opposite sides of the arena, both fathers of the children, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, knew what was about to happen. Naruto had worked with his son for an entire mouth to perfect this, and the same for Sasuke and his daughter. Yoshi Uzumaki summoned a single shadow clone, and Kaname Uchiha formed a single hand seal. Reaching his hand out, Yoshi gathered blue Chakra into his hand, while his clone worked and shaped it into a sphere. Kaname held her out straight down, sparks of electricity gathering, a dull crackling sound beginning to fill the stadium. Kaname dashed forward, the dull crackling becoming a sound not unlike countless birds chirping. Yoshi had formed a perfect blue sphere of Chakra, and his Shadow Clone grabbed his arm, spun him around, and launched him forward, poofing out of existence. Both combatants made a mad dash for each other, and their two attacks met: Chidori versus Rasengan, just as their fathers did long ago. And just like that time long ago at the Valley of the End, the two forces ground and stabbed against each other, growing unstable. As electricty and pure Chakra coursed through the stadium, a strange reflection of light could be seen. With amighty flash, the two attacks exploded, sending the Uchiha and Uzumaki offspring flying in opposite directions. Both smacked hard into the arena wall, landing on the ground, stunned from the impact. But as the explosion settled, nine figures stood in the center of the arena, light flickering around them. All were clad in identical brown cloaks, but their feetwear were all different, and many wore various accessories to differentiate them from the others. "Cloth, paper, bone, metal, rubber, wood, glass, stone, skin. These are the elements of Creation." "Such senseless violence. And all to climb the ranks of an equally violent career path." "Yes. This kind of senseless violence must be stopped." "Shall I give the word, m'lady?" "As you wish." One of the cloaked figures stepped forward from the group. This one had a male voice, and wore wooden sandals and carried a brown bag slung on his shoulder. "Behond! People of the Great Shinobi Nations! We are The Watchers! For millenia, we have watched over this world, but we can watch no more! We are done observing! We are now acting! We will put a stop to the senseless violence... by eliminating anyone who wishes to fight! Anyone who wishes to partake in combat of any kind is an instigater of violence, and must be eliminated! Do not fear, for we will not harm anyone at the moment. We will allow you to take this warning, and we shall leave quietly, unless one of you-" Tuari jumped from the crowds and unsheated her wooden blade. She brought it down on the cloaked man, but to her shock, he blocked the attack with his forewarm! The sleeve of the cloak rolled down, revealing a large square of paper sprouting from the man's arm. His other arm morphed into paper, then folded into a paper sword like origami. "Hm... It seems we shall have to eliminate you. I command paper. Your wooden blade will have no effect on me." The cloaked man swung his paper sword arm at Tuari, but she jumped out of the way, backflipping to stand a few yards a way. She dashed at the cloaked man, but he merely knocked her sword away with his own paper sword arm, then bashed her in the face with his paper shield arm. A crunch was heard as the girl's nose was broken, blood running down her face and dripping to the ground. "Shit! Mutha-F*cker! That f*cking hurt!" she yelled, gripping her nose to stop the bleeding. "Indeed. Now hold still while I eliminate you." The cloaked man brought his sword arm back and swung it forward, aimed to cut Tuari's head off. But she ducked to avoid it. While ducking, she picked up her sword and spun, standing upright and upper spin-cutting the cloaked man, who merely deflected the attack with his paper shield arm. Appearance A kunai was thrown into the madness as Ryun Uchiha appeared and kicked the cloaked figure away from the girl. Seireitou Uchiha and Luke joined him. Ryun moved swiftly, "Raitatsu!" he yelled as I giant lightning dragon shot towards the nine hooded people. Seireitou Steps In Seireitou Hyuga flashed infront of the Watchers. "So, you guys are causing the problem here, well, now you have to deal with me" seireitou said as his KyuubiTaishou was glowing a bright red. Battle Time! Seireitou charged with his Hollow Mask summoned to him and attacked with a Scarlet/Red Cero blast. "Come on you hooded freaks, do something!" said seireitou Into the Fray Everyone else immediatly joined the fray, except for Echo, he felt no need. He took a deep breath and observed the action, noticing a familiar face. "Ryun." He said without care. He knew these freaks would designate those who battle, so in wisdom he remained standing over the battle. Into the Fray pt. 2 He had saved the girl, now he must get back. Ryun leaped up and landed next to Echo, along with Seireitou Uchiha and Luke. "Whats the situation?" he asked Echo. Into the Fray pt. 3 Echo explained his supernatural arrival and that the enemies attacked, claiming to reach peace through extermination. "Even in my own dominion, I've never seen or heard of such beings. They are truly a mystery. For a fifteen year old, I've seen a lot of things, yet these creatures give off an eerie feeling. I'm not taking any chances right now. I'm sure we could win, but on the chance we don't, infiltration will be easier if I am not branded as the enemy." Re: Seireitou Hyuga "Mizuki, take care of that one." the female who appeared to be the leader, dressed in a tattered red cape, instructed. A rather short one of the cloaked figures, who appeared to be fingering a buddhist monk rosary, stepped forward. The Cero blast reached her, but there was a flash of light, and the Cero blast headed straight back for Seireitou. Enter Genkuyagero '' 'It seems to have begun,' '' the Dark Chakra told Genkuyagero as he got to the Exam Stadium '' 'Looks like it' '' Genku said back, as he used wind chakra to leap right over the wall and then stood beside his Hokage. " Naruto," Genkuyagero said " What's going on here!!? Who are these guys !!? " " Don't know," Naruto said back "But they're strong," " I'll take care of the one with the falcon," Genkuyagero said as he used his Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu to shoot straight at the one who had a falcon on their shoulder. ((Y'know it would be great if she fought back or even said anything Higure Uzumaki November 28 9:04)) Re: Ryun "I'll handle the Lightning." The leader in the tattered red cape stepped forward. Just as the lightning dragon reached her, it was neutralized by a purple see-through barrier. Part 2 Ryun remained where he was, he would not engage without reason. Mizuki vs Seireitou Seireitou knocked the cero away effortlessly. Fall Back The male of the cloaked figures stood up. "It appears I let my guard down." he thought to himself. "M'lady, it seems that these people wish to fight. We have only come to warn them. I suggest we fall back and make note of them." "Yes. We shall." The male cloaked figure who faought Tuari retreated to the group. But one of the cloaked figures ran forward, right up to Seireitou Uchiha. She was appeared to be about 12 or 13, and aside from the brown cloak, was wearing red flip-flops, and a tiger-like feline tail hung out the bottom of her cloak. She ran right up to Seireitou Uchiha, lowered her hood... and kissed him. A long, intimate kiss. "Hanako! Enough fooling around! We're leaving!" The girl pulled away, licking her lips. "Name's Hanako... Thanks for the kiss." The girl dashed back to the group, and in a bright reflection of light, the group was gone. Aftermath Seireitou Uchiha was stunned and started to turn red, "WOW!" he thought and he became aware of others looking at him... After the Dark Warning Echo acrobatically landed on the battlefield and began to examine where the invaders disappeared. "The Watchers." He whispered to himself. Echo closed his eyes and thought. He was thinking hard, conducting the perfect plan to find the cloaked figures. He opened his eyes once more, "Perfect". Whats going on? Seireitou appeared in front of Echo. "Yo, echo, got any leads as to what the hell is going on? Injuries Tuari still clutched her bleeding, broken nose. "Sh*t! They got away! Damn muther-f*ckers!" the bounty hunter noticed Echo examining the spot where the cloaked figures had stood. She walked over to him, while attempting to twist her broken nose back into alignment. The wound was currently bleeding onto her chest and staining her tank top with blotches of red. "Hey, buddy! You find somethin'?" she asked him. Info Echo looked up from the rubble and turned to face her, "Umm...you've got a little...nevermind. Anyways, I have a couple theories on how to find these people. The most basic idea would be to turn their notion against them and get a large body of people to start fighting. But, we'd need to do some serious training first. Another option would be to gather information, but we have nowhere to start." Without asking, Echo pushed her nose back into place, getting a little blood on himself. "Buddy is a cool name in all, but you can also call me Echo." Info pt 2 Ryun got down, "Sorry I took so long, I was tending to the wounded." Info pt. 3 Echo explained their options to Ryun, then continued. "Hmm...they vanished in a strange jutsu. Something even my dojutsu can't copy, meaning it's not your odrinary warp hole. I think it's something that only their own kind can use, making it impossible to pin them down with what we know now." He looked up to the sky that had been previously tainted. "Honestly, I think we should gather info first, there's no point in challenging them again until we know more about them." Info pt 4 "Where do we start?" Ryun asked. Info pt. 5 "That is a difficult question considering no one even knew about these guys until today. But tactically, we should search for their roots, or origin." Echo scanned the area. "How many of you are willing to fight these 'Watchers'?' Info pt 6 Ryun, Seireitou Uchiha and Luke stood, "We will." To Be Continued: The Watchers - A Fanon Roleplay Part 2